


Холодная гавань

by AmeliaJane



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Age Difference, Developing Relationship, Loneliness, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28223070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaJane/pseuds/AmeliaJane
Summary: Случайная интрижка, насколько Флинн мог судить по реакции коллег Шоу, была для того делом отнюдь не типичным, но с кем не случается — даже у живущих одной работой людей есть потребности.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw
Kudos: 10





	1. Часть 1.

Штормград определенно отличался от всех городов, в которых Флинну удалось побывать раньше.

Так получилось, что за весь пиратский период своей жизни он ни разу так и не добрался до столицы Альянса, что было, впрочем, не так уж странно — политический курс Адмиралтейства на изоляцию предполагал существенное ослабление торговли между Кул Тирасом и другими королевствами бывшего Альянса. Опора на собственные ресурсы и прочие бравые лозунги.

Зато теперь эта самая торговля процветала. И у Флинна наконец появилась возможность своими глазами увидеть сравнительно недавно восставшую из пепла столицу.

Уладив дела в порту, Флинн немного побродил по городу, пытаясь сбросить с себя непривычное ощущение того, что является здесь чужаком. Что было даже слегка нелепо, учитывая, какой разнообразный контингент составляли граждане Штормграда. За едва ли четверть часа Флинн, к своему удивлению, узнал, что в столице Альянса был целый квартал, выделенный специально для дворфов и гномов, и что стоящий там смог и жар не внушал лично ему никакой любви к старым-новым союзникам.

Затем он прошелся по Соборной площади, над которой величественно возвышался, собственно, сам Собор Света. Здесь народ был значительно потише и в основном занимался своими чрезвычайно важными делами, не обращая на него никакого внимания. Флинн никогда не видел такого количества жрецов в светлых робах и паладинов в блестящих доспехах в одном месте — в Кул Тирасе Церковь Света была давно вытеснена Жрецами моря.

Может быть поэтому одухотворенные и серьезные лица местных слуг Света заставили его как можно скорее покинуть площадь.

Торговый квартал, однако, пришелся ему более по вкусу. Привычная какофония торговцев с самых разных уголков Азерота заставила почувствовать себя, как дома. Разве что синего тут было гораздо больше, чем привычных зеленых оттенков — гобелены с символами Альянса и Штормграда, крыши домов и ставни окон, плащи стражников… Местные жители, похоже, не испытывали недостатка в патриотизме.

— Первый раз здесь, мистер?

Флинн резко развернулся на пятках, подозрительно оглядывая доброжелательно ему улыбающуюся девчушку лет десяти. Если собственный печальный пример его чему-то и научил, то это тому, что доверять одиноким подозрительным детям на улице может только последний идиот.

— Так очевидно, а? — он нарочито усмехнулся, оглядываясь по сторонам и на всякий случай проверяя свои карманы.

— Туристов сразу видно. У нас их тут много водится, — охотно поделилась с ним девчушка, блестя большими карими глазами. — Я могу подсказать дорогу, если вы заблудились.

— Нет, спасибо…

— Кейти!

— Спасибо, Кейти, но вряд ли ты сможешь мне помочь. Если, ты, конечно, случайным образом не знаешь, где я могу найти штаб ШРУ.

— Конечно, знаю, — так же бойко отозвалась она, привычно сделав шаг в сторону, когда мимо нее пронесся пятнистый тигр. — У них штаб-квартира в Старом городе.

Стоп. Тигр?

— Спасибо, Кейти.

Судя по абсолютному отсутствию какой-либо реакции от прохожих, случайные тигры на улицах Штормграда были делом обычным. Либо та пара бокалов даларанского вина, которых он опрокинул еще на корабле в честь успешного прибытия, вдарили по его сознанию сильнее, чем Флинн подозревал.

— А зачем вам ШРУ? — Кейти увязалась за ним, как уличный котенок. — Вы хотите стать их агентом?

— Боюсь, в ШРУ меня не возьмут, — ухмыльнулся Флинн.

Учитывая, что их Мастер наверняка считал его не заслуживающим доверия пьяницей, полезным только из-за его связей и репутации дружелюбного идиота, благодаря которой мало кто считал его серьезной угрозой.

Засмотревшись на группу Озаренных — так же они себя называли? — дренеев, которые на две головы возвышались над большинством жителей Штормграда и вели расслабленную беседу на своем странном языке — он упустил тот момент, когда Кейти куда-то исчезла.

К счастью, его кошель остался на месте, как и письмо Сайруса, так что это его не сильно обеспокоило — скорее наоборот.

Штаб-квартиру ШРУ найти оказалось не так сложно, хотя прохожие и косились на него со странным выражением, когда он их спрашивал. Может, в Штормграде считалось дурным тоном вваливаться в логово шпионов? Вроде как «они находят тебя сами» или что-то в этом духе?

В любом случае, у Флинна была идеальное оправдание в виде письма Сайруса и статуса чужака.

Что не сильно ему помогло, когда у самой двери указанного строения путь ему преградил хмурого вида тип:

— Здесь не место для праздного шатания.

Флинн одарил его одной из своих самых невинных улыбок:

— У меня важное сообщение мастеру Шоу от Сайруса Крестфола. Я был бы признателен, если бы мне показали, где можно его найти.

Кислое выражение лица агента — он наверняка был агентом — не изменилось.

— Мастер Шоу сейчас занят. Можешь рассказать мне все, что нужно — я ему передам.

Почему все всегда принимали его за идиота? Нежели из-за того, что он не страдал избытком агрессии и не стремится выместить ее на первом попавшемся? Или же у него было слишком смазливое лицо с честными голубыми глазами, и это вводило людей в заблуждение? По крайней мере, так считала Тэй. А она в людях разбиралась.

— Ничего, я никуда не тороплюсь, — Флинн одарил кислого типа ещё одной из своих очаровательных улыбок. — Просто передайте Шоу, что капитан Фэйрвинд хотел бы его увидеть. По делу.

Его собеседник вздернул черную бровь на последней фразе, словно находя мысль о том, что кто-то мог хотеть встретиться с Шоу «не по делу» довольно занимательной. А затем оглядел его от макушки до пят, снова заставив Флинна почувствовать себя не в своей тарелке.

— Капитан Фэйрвинд? Джаспер, дай уже ему пройти! Капитан — один из наших лучших агентов в Кул Тирасе! — звонкий голос, донесшийся с лестницы, не сразу ему что-то напомнил, но, как только юркая низкая фигурка попала в его поле зрения, Флинна озарило.

— Келси Стализвон! Вы мне льстите.

— Ну что вы, капитан! Мастер очень ценит ваш вклад в нашу работу на Кул Тирасе и Зандаларе!

Флинн сильно в этом сомневался, но все равно скромно склонил голову, принимая похвалу и бросая многозначительный взгляд в сторону Джаспера.

Тот лишь сузил глаза в ответ.

Если Шоу постоянно работал с таким контингентом, как этот радушный парень, то его паранойя в последней стадии становилась объяснимой.

— О, у вас же важное сообщение! А я держу вас на пороге, — Келси смущённо хихикнула, жестом предлагая следовать за собой. — Пойдёмте, капитан Фэйрвинд, я покажу вам кабинет Мастера.

— Пожалуйста, просто Флинн, мисс Стализвон! Я не любитель формальностей.

«Важное сообщение» было, на самом деле, обычным рутинным отчётом, но теперь давать заднюю было уже поздно.

— Тогда называйте меня просто Келси. А вот и кабинет Мастера, — гном кивнула на внушительную, укреплённую железом деревянную дверь — одну из трёх абсолютно одинаковых, расположенных на втором этаже. — К сожалению, мне нужно срочно отлучиться, но надеюсь, что мы ещё увидимся, капитан.

— Абсолютно взаимно, мисс… Келси.

Когда гном, одарив его заразительной улыбкой, снова исчезла на винтовой лестнице, которая была настолько жутко неудобной, что просто обязана была быть построена специально для деморализации и замедления потенциального противника, Флинн огляделся по сторонам. Кроме дверей, в холле не было практически ничего интересного, за исключением портрета незнакомой ему светловолосой женщины с холодным взглядом.

Флинн постучал в указанную дверь.

— Войдите.

От знакомого голоса по спине неожиданно пробежали лёгкие мурашки.

— Капитан Фэйрвинд, — если Шоу и был удивлен его внезапному появлению, он этого никак не показал.

Капитан Фэйрвинд. Как скучно и формально. Как будто они не были «более чем близко» знакомы. Хотя, кто знает. Может, Шоу всех своих случайных любовников держал на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

— Мастер Шоу, — он наполовину иронично, наполовину серьезно наклонил голову в приветствии, а затем вытащил из внутреннего кармана плаща письмо Сайруса и протянул хозяину кабинета, оглядываясь вокруг, пока тот читал.

Кабинет Мастера ШРУ оказался ровно таким, каким Флинн его и представлял — тесноватым помещением без окон, заставленным книжными полками, папками пожелтевших бумаг, карт и прочей макулатуры на любой свободной поверхности.

Даже рабочий стол Шоу представлял собой тщательно контролируемый хаос. Множество стопок бумаг, рассортированных по одному ему известному принципу, письменные принадлежности и ничего, что напоминало бы о том, что глава ШРУ — живой человек. Ни семейного портрета, ни вазы с цветами, ни даже какой-нибудь дурацкой статуэтки.

У Флинна возникло несколько суицидальное желание присесть на край стола и посмотреть на его реакцию.

— Это обычный плановый отчёт, — наконец, заговорил Шоу, пробежав взглядом по принесённому документу. — Странно, что вы, капитан, взялись доставлять его лично.

— Может, мне просто захотелось добавить штаб знаменитого ШРУ в список достопримечательностей Штормграда, — отвлечённо отозвался Флинн, найдя, наконец, то, что его заинтересовало — стоящий на одной из полок ящик с множеством маленьких бутылочек, в которых мерцали загадочные зелья.

К сожалению, стоило ему протянуть к нему руку, как крышка ящика захлопнулась под ладонью неведомо как оказавшегося рядом Шоу. Флинн удивлённо моргнул, но затем ухмыльнулся, глядя на Мастера сверху вниз:

— Я знаю, как обращаться с ядами.

— Не сомневаюсь. Но эти лучше все же не трогать.

Флинн скосил любопытный взгляд на закрытый ящик:

— Что-то новенькое? Я слышал, вы в ШРУ разработали пару особенно неприятных вещичек.

Шоу чуть наклонил голову в снисходительном жесте:

— Не принимайте близко к сердцу, капитан, но шпион из вас неважный.

Флинн ухмыльнулся, а затем наклонился к нему, словно собираясь прошептать секрет на ухо:

— Не спешите с выводами, Мастер.

Когда чужая рука легла на его бедро, Флинн не сдержал довольную усмешку, уткнувшись лицом в шею любовника и вдыхая знакомый запах мироцветового мыла и свежего пота. Даже через плотную ткань одежды он чувствовал тепло другой руки Матиаса, проскользившей вверх по его спине, и эта простая ласка заставила его содрогнуться.

А затем у него промелькнула спонтанная, дерзкая мысль, и Флинн без малейшего замешательства рухнул на колени, умело дёргая ремень на брюках Шоу.

— Что ты творишь? Флинн!

А, уже даже не «капитан Фэйрвинд».

Он проигнорировал протестующее шипение Матиаса, и даже грубовато дернувшие его за волосы руки, издав лишь недовольный стон и удвоив свои усилия, успокаивающе поглаживая большими пальцами бедра любовника. Вскоре, к его удовлетворению, дыхание Матиаса участилось, а стискивающая его волосы хватка чуть ослабилась, теперь направляя, а не пытаясь остановить.

Это была, наверно, одна из самых ранних его фантазий, ещё когда в Кул Тирасе Шоу каждый раз заставлял его ждать, пока он покончит со своими бумагами, прежде чем обратить на него внимание.

Но сделать это здесь, на его территории, было даже лучше. Тем более, учитывая, что дверь он за собой так и не закрыл, и Флинну было почти не стыдно, что от этой мысли у него самого в брюках стало существенно теснее.

Когда дыхание Шоу сбилось, и он издал тихий, едва слышный стон, Флинн удовлетворённо усмехнулся, отстраняясь. Даже несмотря на лёгкий дискомфорт в челюсти и собственное неудовлетворенное состояние, рассеянный вид обычно хладнокровного Матиаса того стоил. Вытерев рот тыльной стороной ладони, он поднялся с колен, наблюдая, как тот приводит себя в порядок.

— Даже не скажешь «Добро пожаловать»? — хрипло поинтересовался Флинн.

Вместо этого Шоу неожиданно притянул его к себе и поцеловал — мокро и глубоко, гораздо более раскованно, чем он обычно это делал.

У Флинна перехватило дыхание.

Проблема была, на самом деле, донельзя банальна. Случайная интрижка, насколько Флинн мог судить по реакции коллег Шоу, была для того делом отнюдь не типичным, но с кем не случается — даже у живущих одной работой людей есть потребности. Все дело было в том, что по закону жанра эта самая интрижка должна была закономерно потухнуть, как только закончилась война, и Альянс свернул свои базы в Кул Тирасе. Однако всего через несколько недель после того, как «Искупление ветра» покинула гавань Боралуса, Сайрус неожиданно предложил Флинну довольно солидный и неплохо оплачиваемый пост на службе у Альянса. Однако, несмотря на случайные подработки, которые ему время от времени подкидывал капитан порта — по большей части ради Тэлии, конечно, а не от широты души — отдать такое тёплое местечко бывшему пирату было уж слишком щедро. Да и тот взгляд, что он бросил на Флинна, протягивая ему список обязанностей, написанный ровным мелким почерком, был красноречивее любых слов.

Флинн, в общем и целом, был далеко не из гордых — жизнь на улице с малых лет быстро выбивала такие замашки. Щедрость друзей и любовников он обычно воспринимал не иначе как совершенно положительно. Поэтому пост он принял — всего-то нужно было время от времени сопровождать торговые суда Кул Тираса в порты Альянса — а символический жест Шоу взял на заметку.

Матиас Шоу был… довольно специфичным человеком. И под «специфичностью» Флинн по большей части имел ввиду те его качества, который сам не разделял: полная одержимость работой, равнодушие к алкоголю с развлечениями и слепая верность своему королю. На первый взгляд Шоу показался ему ещё и сухим бюрократом без малейшего намека на чувство юмора, но, после того, как им пришлось поработать вместе, Флинн признал свою ошибку — у Мастера обнаружился совершенно очаровательный талант к вскрытию любого вида замков, достаточно смелости, чтобы вломиться в сокровищницу Зандалари в составе всего трёх человек, и здоровый сарказм, прячущийся за маской вежливого профессионализма.

Флинн, если честно, был немного увлечен.

Шоу, как оказалось, тоже, потому что спустя всего неделю бесстыдного флирта со стороны Флинна во время ежедневных отчётов, он просто предложил продолжить «беседу» в его каюте. В двух шагах от паладина-генерала Альянса, который рассеянно моргнул, но иначе никак на непристойное поведение, развернувшееся перед ним, не отреагировал.

С того момента Флинн был даже слегка влюблён. Он всегда восхищался людьми, которые были не против немного эпатировать публику.

В общем и целом, Матиас Шоу был одним из самых лучших любовников, которые у него были: он был богат, влиятелен, далеко не уродлив (Флинн считал, что у него была идеальная для шпиона внешность — очень средняя и легко забывающаяся) и по большей части не возражал против постоянной болтовни Флинна — если, конечно, они не были на каком-то важном задании. Разве что он с самого начала полагал, что долго это не продлится, но Шоу, кажется, зацепился за него чуть сильнее, чем планировал изначально, и Флинн совершенно не возражал.

Жест с постом был предложением — настолько очевидным, насколько клинически осторожный Мастер мог себе позволить.

И Флинну казалось, что его ответ был более чем прозрачным.

На обратном пути от кабинета Мастера он поймал на себе несколько любопытных взглядов и ответил на них привычной ленивой улыбкой. Одна из агентов — очень худая светловолосая женщина с темными глазами, показавшаяся ему смутно знакомой — подмигнула в ответ.

Побродив по Старому городу, Флинн снял себе свободную комнату и, едва смыв с себя пот и усталость долгого дня, рухнул на дешёвые, но чистые простыни — хозяева таверн в Штормграде, судя по всему, были честнее, чем в Боралусе.

Проснувшись через несколько часов от того, как кто-то перебирает его спутавшиеся волосы, он ничуть не удивился. За окном было темно, а в комнате не было ни единого источника света, но Флинну не нужно было даже открывать глаз, чтобы узнать эти руки, плавно опустившиеся на плечи и приятно разминающие забитые мышцы.

— Мне сорок два года. Тебя это не беспокоит? — негромко поинтересовался ночной гость, стягивая с него одеяло пониже.

Флинн сонно нахмурился:

— Мне почти тридцать. Я уже давно не наивный ребенок.

— Иногда по тебе не скажешь, — сухо произнес Шоу.

Флинн улыбнулся с закрытыми глазами.

— Штормград и Корона всегда будут для меня на первом месте. Надеюсь, ты это понимаешь.

— Мастер Шоу, вы пытаетесь меня от чего-то отговорить? — он поднял голову, пытаясь разглядеть в густых сумерках устроившуюся на крае кровати фигуру.

— Не напугать. Предупредить. Я не хочу, чтобы между нами остались какие-то неясные моменты.

Флинн хмыкнул, соскальзывая в постели пониже и укладывая голову на чужое бедро.

— Нет смысла прерывать отлично работающую договоренность, м?

— Насчёт договоренностей… — теплая, слегка мозолистая рука прошлась по его обнаженной спине, заставив блаженно вздохнуть. — Я не буду ни с кем делиться. Ни в этом случае.

— Брезгуете, Мастер? — Флинн был рад темноте — он не знал, какое у него в этот момент было выражение лица. — Не волнуйтесь, я не до такой степени идиот.

Сверху донёсся раздраженный выдох, и чужая рука больно сжала его плечо:

— Ты — идиот, Фэйрвинд. Но почему-то ты мне нравишься.

Флинн немного помолчал в темноте, а затем неожиданно перевернулся на спину и, поймав руку Шоу, потянул его на себя.

— Значит, ты делиться не будешь, а я буду постоянно делить тебя с Его Величеством? Звучит справедливо.

Но даже в отсутствии света дразнящий тон в его голосе был более чем очевиден. Переводить все в шутку было настолько привычным защитным механизмом, что это получалось почти непроизвольно.

Матиас навалился на него сверху, поддавшись ещё одному бесцеремонному рывку, и чуть прикусил кожу на его шее, заставив Флинна неровно выдохнуть и чуть приподнять бедра.

— Жизнь вообще чертовски несправедлива, наивный юноша.

А вот и знакомый сарказм. Флинн снова ухмыльнулся, расслабляясь. Впервые с того момента, как он ступил на чужую землю, постоянно зудящий червяк сомнения внутри, похоже, затих.

На время.


	2. Часть 2.

Штормград, несмотря на то, что имел выход в открытое море, был совершенно не похож на типичный портовый город.

Он был обманчиво другим — не как Зандалар или Нордскол, где с самого первого взгляда было очевидно, что это совершенно иная цивилизация, а в более скрытом ключе.

У них был другой акцент — точнее, будучи здесь чужеземцем, это Флинн имел отличный от всех остальных акцент — другая главенствующая религия и несколько иные традиции.

Флинн так и не смог определиться, нравится ли ему Штормград. Особенно учитывая, что город, похоже, теперь вмещал столько же урождённых подданных королевства, сколько и беженцев. Со стороны Риннов было определено благородным жестом принять к себе тех, кто смог спастись из Лордерона, хотя это было довольно давно, и та волна уже наверняка почти бесследно растворилась среди штормградцев. Гораздо сложнее было раствориться кель’дорай — их здесь Флинн повидал больше, чем за всю свою жизнь. А затем были и жители Гилнеаса с кал’дорай — последние, честно говоря, немного омрачали настроение своей отрешенной мрачностью.

Хотя, он тоже вряд ли бы источал веселье, если бы с Боралусом случилось то же, что и с Тельдрассилом.

За едва ли неделю в Штормграде он завел нескольких друзей, помимо время от времени появляющейся на работе у Матиаса, но все же формально не служащей в ШРУ Келси.

Светловолосую женщину, подмигнувшую ему в штаб-квартире, звали Салли — или, по крайней мере, она так представилась — и она вызвалась показать город и окрестности. Он, наконец, вспомнил, где ее видел — она несколько раз появлялась на борту «Искупления ветра», чтобы, видимо, отчитаться о своей работе — она была одной из многих агентов Альянса, которые посчитали своим долгом сунуть нос во внутренние дела Кул Тираса. Конкретно Салли, как она поделилась с ним в первый совместно проведенный вечер, несколько месяцев работала в Друстваре. Она, на самом деле, была довольно приятным собеседником и весёлым собутыльником, и знала все кабаки в Штормграде, но Флинн не был до конца уверен, верил ли тому, что ее к нему интерес был исключительно непрофессиональным — он бы не удивился, если бы Шоу попросил кого-то из своих агентов за ним присмотреть.

Поэтому, когда в Штормград прибыла Тэлия, он был рад ее видеть даже больше, чем обычно.

Благодаря ее природному любопытству, они провели на ногах почти весь день, исследуя город, причем Тэй затащила его на вечернюю службу в Собор. Там было тепло, уютно и горели свечи, а у верховной жрицы был такой монотонный голос, что Флинн почти сразу начать клевать носом, стиснутый между подругой и незнакомым жрецом-дренеем. После речи верховной жрицы Тэлия больно ткнула его в бок и наклонилась к его уху:

— Смотри! Его Величество тоже тут!

Флинн закатил глаза:

— Жрец посещает вечернюю мессу, удивительно.

Но, получив ещё один тычок под ребра, прикусил язык и нашел взглядом короля Ринна, который, обменявшись приветственными кивками с Лореной, занял ее место и оглядел присутствующих. В теплом свете свечей он выглядел, как ангелы на старинных фресках, и Флинн скосил взгляд на Тэлию, ухмыльнувшись. Достопримечательности, конечно.

— Его Величество не изволил показать тебе Собор в прошлый раз, когда ты здесь была? — прошептал он, заслужив пламенный взгляд в ответ.

— Мы в основном говорили о моем отце. Он показал мне его бывшую комнату. Там все ещё сохранились некоторые вещи, — Тэй отвернулась от него, снова обратив взгляд на короля, который раскрыл перед собой молитвенник и начал читать.

Точно, о ее отце. Который оказался героем Альянса Болваром Фордрагоном — регентом при юном Андуине Ринне, когда его отец пропал без вести.

Он до сих пор не простил ее за то, что она столько лет держала это в тайне. Хотя виноватое выражение темных миндалевидных глаз все же частично растопило изначальную обиду.

Ради интереса Флинн огляделся по сторонам, особенно обращая внимание на темные закоулки Собора — вряд ли ШРУ позволило бы королю остаться без охраны, даже в таком месте. Но, как он не напрягал глаза, никого увидеть так и не получилось — агенты Шоу знали свое дело.

— У него очень приятный голос, — едва слышно прошептала Тэй, а затем, когда он повернул к ней голову, видимо осознала, что сказала это вслух, и слегка покраснела.

— А ещё у него до сих пор нет королевы, — заговорщицки наклонился к ней Флинн.

— Флинн! Что за глупости! — она отвернулась от него, видимо, сильно жалея о случайно вырвавшихся словах.

— Тэй, он пригласил тебя в Штормград, провел с тобой почти весь день, гуляя по Зимнему саду — будучи, как ты заметила, очень занятым человеком — а затем сказал, что всегда будет рад тебя здесь видеть.

Тэлия поджала губы, но затем снова перевела задумчивый взгляд на молодого короля, который, судя по тому, что он почти не смотрел в молитвенник, читал по памяти. Когда он увидел их, лёгкая улыбка коснулась его губ, но он не сбился с псалма.

Когда месса была окончена, они, как и многие другие, потянулись к очереди, чтобы получить благословение. Точнее, Флинн дернулся в сторону выхода, но Тэлия стиснула его руку железной хваткой и направилась в сторону алтаря. Она была гораздо сильнее, чем выглядела на первый взгляд.

— Леди Фордрагон! Рад снова видеть вас в Штормграде, — Андуин тепло ей улыбнулся и коснулся ее лба кончиками пальцев, окутанными мягким сиянием.

Тэй немного неловко и благодарно улыбнулась в ответ:

— Просто Тэлия, Ваше Величество, мы же договорились.

Она отступила в сторону, уступая место Флинну, который с каждой минутой чувствовал себя все больше не в своей тарелке. Тэлия рассказывала ему, что помнила, как посещала с отцом этот самый Собор, и для неё ритуал был знакомым, хоть и немного забытым. В отличие от Флинна.

Но, как только король коснулся его лба костяшками пальцев, его окутало странное ощущение спокойствия и тепла. Жрец улыбнулся и ему:

— Добро пожаловать в Штормград, капитан Фэйрвинд. У мастера Шоу не так много друзей, и я рад встретить одного из них.

Флинн на мгновение смешался, заслужив ехидный смешок со стороны Тэлии, но затем заставил себя чуть склонить голову в ответ:

— Благодарю, Ваше Величество.

На улице, набрав полные лёгкие прохладного свежего воздуха, он глянул на подругу:

— Не знаю, как ты, а я скучаю по временам, когда короли, адмиралы и прочие важные люди знать не знали о моем существовании.

Тэй понимающе усмехнулась. А затем хитро прищурила глаза:

— Друг Мастера Шоу, м? Помнится, совсем недавно ты считал его скучным бюрократом. Неужели ваше маленькое приключение в Зандаларе так сильно изменило твое мнение?

— Маленькое приключение? Одна из самых охраняемых сокровищниц в мире — это для тебя маленькое приключение? — возмутился Флинн.

Ответный взгляд Тэлии ясно дал ему понять, что попытка уйти от вопроса не осталась незамеченной.

— Ты же меня знаешь, Тэй. Я просто плыву по течению и не слишком люблю задумываться, куда оно меня несёт, — он подхватил ее под локоть и потянул в сторону парка.

— Это меня и беспокоит, — пробормотала она себе под нос.

Всю остальную часть вечера Флинн был нехарактерно для себя тих. Настолько нехарактерно, что Тэй даже протянула руку и потрогала его лоб на предмет лихорадки.

Его же занимал лишь один вопрос — почему Шоу счёл нужным сказать королю, что он был его другом? И каким образом его имя вообще всплыло в разговоре?

Прошли те времена, когда он старался не попадаться на глаза представителям закона и аристократии. Теперь он вел по большей части честную жизнь и мог не беспокоиться о том, что закончит свою жизнь на висельнице, как некоторые его дальние родственники и друзья. Это было решение, которое он принял для себя сам, и в котором ему сильно помогли Тэй и Сайрус.

Но все же тень прошлой подозрительности осталась. И, как часто бывает с чрезвычайно общительными и лёгкими на подъем людьми, внутри Флинн был гораздо меньше уверен в себе, чем старался показать. И Шоу вытаскивал из него всю эту тайную неуверенность своим продолжающимся фаворитизмом.

В комнате, которую он снимал последнюю пару недель, было слегка прохладно. И она была не пуста.

Повесив на крючок свой плащ, Флинн развернулся, разглядывая спящего в его любимом кресле у горящего камина Шоу. По крайней мере спящего до того, как он вошёл — когда он снова обернулся, сняв верхнюю одежду, зеленовато-карие глаза уже разглядывали его с выражением, которое было трудно интерпретировать.

Мастер ШРУ выглядел уставшим. Под глазами его залегли тени, а кожа казалась нездорово бледной. Флинн не знал, что случилось, но за всю неделю он видел Шоу лишь дважды — на службе очевидно были какие-то проблемы. Разве что послать ему хоть какую-то весточку тот не додумался, оставив его сомневаться и мучить себя догадками.

— Проблемы на работе, Мэтти? — намеренно беззаботно поинтересовался он, заставив гостя поморщиться от излишне формальной клички.

Это была одна из сотни мелких провокаций, цель которых была лишь в одном — найти и очертить границы дозволенного, рамки, за которые заходить нельзя. Флинн даже сам себе не мог признаться до конца, зачем он это делал. Доказать Шоу, что был прав с самого начала, посчитав, что их «отношения» строились исключительно на похоти и взаимном удобстве? Или себе, что рано или поздно он надоест даже терпеливому Мастеру, и тот укажет ему на выход, как любому приевшемуся любовнику?

— Ничего необычного. Как тебе ночной Штормград? — Шоу поднялся с кресла и, в несколько шагов пройдя крошечную комнату, начал неторопливо расшнуровывать его рубашку.

— Темно. Тэй запачкала себе все ботинки в парке, потому что не видела, куда наступает, — Флинн опустил взгляд на чужие проворные руки, легко справившиеся со шнуровкой, а затем позволил стянуть с себя рубашку, задержав дыхание, когда Шоу провел ногтями по его бокам.

— Я передам мэру, когда его увижу, — отозвался тот, и черт бы его побрал, потому что Флинн так и не научился верно различать, когда Шоу был серьёзен, а когда использовал сарказм, чтобы его поддеть.

Видимо, это было его наказание.

Он поймал руку Мастера, когда тот потянулся к его брюкам.

— Мой дядя работал на Орду во время войны.

Шоу спокойно поднял на него взгляд:

— Клаус Фэйрвинд? Я знаю.

Флинн фыркнул и резко отвернулся. Не то чтобы он особенно надеялся, что Шоу просто так пустит его в свою постель, не проверив его сначала вдоль и поперек, но все же…

— Что ещё ты обо мне знаешь, Мэтти? — его губы сами искривились в невеселой усмешке, пока он добирался до кровати, небрежно скидывая по пути сапоги.

— Ты можешь сразу спросить, что тебя интересует, чтобы сэкономить нам обоим время, — Шоу казался слегка раздражённым — он не стал присоединяться к растянувшемуся на кровати Флинну. — Если это про твою мать, то да, я знаю, чем она занималась. Тем же, чем и моя бабка. Разве что Патония, судя по всему, была чуть успешнее в заключении сделок с законом.

Флинн, натянувший на тебя прохладное одеяло, непонимающе взглянул на него. Шоу устало вздохнул, проводя рукой по своим коротким каштановым волосам:

— Ты совсем не потрудился узнать, с кем спишь?

— Не то чтобы у меня на каждого чужака был удобный файл, как у некоторых… — Флинн нетерпеливо протянул к нему руку. — Иди сюда, хватит стоять, как оскорблённая статуя. Расскажи мне, кто такая Патония.

Оставаться обиженным на Шоу долго не получалось. Это вообще было не в природе Флинна — таить обиду — а Матиас умудрялся каждый раз заставить его почувствовать себя капризным ребенком.

— Я не собираюсь говорить о ней в постели, — мрачно отозвался Шоу, но все же последовал ему примеру и начал снимать ботинки — аккуратно ставя их у кресла, в отличие от Флинна. — Все, что тебе надо знать — это то, что я не первой из моей фамилии, кто работает на корону. И что наша служба началась с предложения, сделанного в тюрьме.

Флинн удивлённо вскинул брови, слушая его, а затем закрыл глаза, лениво вытягивая ноги:

— В этом и вся проблема. Ты знаешь обо мне все. Я о тебе — практически ничего.

— Что ты хочешь знать? — Шоу сел на край узкой кровати, разглядывая его.

Волосы Флинна были все ещё слегка влажными от мелкого дождя, который накрапывал за окном — не сказать, что умеренные элвинские холода его впечатлили, но все-таки немного он продрог. Схватив руку Шоу — его ладонь была блаженно теплой — он потянул ее под одеяло.

— Что угодно. Расскажи мне о… — он прервался и выдохнул, когда чужая рука наконец забралась под его брюки, — о том, почему ты расстался со своим предыдущим любовником.

Шоу на мгновение застыл, но затем снова возобновил ритмичные движения рукой, заставив Флинна приподнимать бедра навстречу и наблюдать за ним из-за полуприкрытых век.

— Он хотел, чтобы я предал Корону и начал работать на него, — ровно отозвался Мастер.

Флинн удивлённо распахнул глаза, но Шоу невозмутимо уселся у него в ногах, стаскивая с него одеяло, несмотря на недовольный стон, который, однако, быстро прекратился, стоило тому снова обхватить рукой затвердевший член и, наклонившись, коснуться немного обветренными губами шрама на плече.

— Рейвенхолдт или ван Клиф?

Шоу бросил на него быстрый испытующий взгляд, а затем отрывисто поцеловал в губы:

— Значит, про Патонию ты не знаешь, а про Эдвина — запросто?

— Я всего лишь пару раз упомянул тебя в тавернах. Видимо, вопрос возможного романа с врагом беспокоит людей больше, чем твое происхождение.

— Буду знать, — сухо отозвался Шоу, но, когда Флинн потянулся к его губам, не стал его останавливать, и даже коротко ответил на поцелуй.

Он так же не сопротивлялся, когда Флинн начал расстёгивать и стаскивать его кожаную броню, а затем и вовсе одним ловким движением перекатился и подмял его под себя.

Нависнув над ним, Флинн вопросительно изогнул бровь, стискивая руки Шоу, чтобы чужие прикосновения не отвлекали.

Его вообще было легко отвлечь, Флинн считал это одним из своих самых больших недостатков.

— Значит, ван Клиф?

— Оба. Но Эдвин был единственным, кто считал, что он для меня важнее Короны.

— Оба? — Флинн ухмыльнулся. — И как «Корона» относилась к твоим сомнительным связям?

— Во время восстания каменщиков Патония все ещё занимала мой пост. А про Джораха точно знаешь только ты, — Шоу на пробу дёрнул руками, проверяя прочность его хватки.

Флинн предупреждающе сжал его запястья в ответ. Он не знал, насколько реальны его шансы победить Шоу в открытой схватке — он был выше и тяжелее, и знал пару чертовски болезненных приемов, но будет ли это достаточно против того, кого целенаправленно обучали с детства? В любом случае, Флинн надеялся, что выяснять это не придется — он не собирался бороться честно.

Как, впрочем, и Шоу, который протиснул бедро между его ног. Не удержавшись, Флинн потерся об него пахом, заслужив усмешку любовника, который, воспользовавшись его отвлеченным вниманием, высвободился из ослабевшей хватки и запустил пальцы во влажные волосы Флинна, притягивая его к себе ради ещё одного поцелуя.

— У меня тоже есть вопрос, — Матиас провел ногтями по его затылку, заставив Флинна прикрыть глаза, как довольного кота. — Ты ее любишь?

Флинн застыл, а затем снова опустил взгляд на распростертого под ним мужчину. В теплых отблесках камина его лицо казалось странно незнакомым.

— Тэй помогла мне начать новую жизнь. Я не могу ее не любить. Так же, как ты не можешь не любить своего благословенного Светом короля.

Матиас сдвинул брови:

— Это не то же самое.

Флинн чуть наклонил голову, глядя ему прямо в глаза:

— Нет?

Утром, точнее в несусветную рань, когда Матиас его разбудил, выбираясь из-под его руки и начиная одеваться, Флинн сначала сонно и недовольно вздохнул, попытавшись скрыться от утреннего холода под одеялом, но затем все же высунул взъерошенную голову:

— Завтра я возвращаюсь в Кул Тирас.

Шоу чуть замедлился, но не перестал одеваться.

— Когда ты вернёшься?

— Через две недели. Я же знаю, что у тебя есть расписание поставок, не притворяйся, — он с удовольствием зевнул, а затем заставил себя открыть глаза и сфокусироваться на фигуре в предрассветном сумраке. — Я вернусь с новым вопросом.

Матиас устало выдохнул:

— Начинаешь наглеть.

— Я знаю, что ты не против.

Шоу взглянул на него, а затем вытащил откуда-то из недр своего плаща что-то, что на второй взгляд сонного Флинна оказалось кинжалом. Невольно бросив взгляд на собственные парные клинки, висящие на удобной подставке на стене, он услышал тихий смешок Матиаса, который плавным движением вытащил кинжал из ножен, и, обхватив его за лезвие, протянул Флинну:

— Хранить оружие так далеко от кровати и правда не очень умно. Надо всегда иметь что-то под рукой.

У Флинна под рукой был нож, лежащий где-то под кроватью, но он даже не стал спорить, заворожённый элегантной простотой кинжала. Рукоятка была обмотана полосами из кожи, идеально ложась в руку и не соскальзывая, а лёгкое лезвие почти не имело никаких украшений, кроме пары мелких рун у основания. Флинн был далеко не экспертом, но он мог оценить качественное оружие, когда его видел. За такой кинжал на аукционе Боралуса завязалась бы нешуточная борьба.

— Это угроза или подарок? — поинтересовался он, осторожно проводя пальцем по лезвию.

— Это предупреждение, — Шоу бросил чехол ему на колени. — Я и правда много о тебе знаю, Флинн. Если тебе в голову когда-то придет мысль поделиться с кем-то информацией, которую ты узнал от меня, взгляни на этот кинжал и подумай дважды.

Флинн присвистнул, в равных частях оскорбленный и взбудораженный:

— У тебя и правда большие проблемы с доверием, дружище.

— Не у меня одного.

Флинн плавно вернул кинжал обратно в чехол и поднял на него взгляд. Он был уверен, что даже в полумраке этот особенный вид голода в его глазах был более чем очевиден:

— Может быть.


End file.
